


Единственное лекарство от похмелья - смерть

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, under 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только когда умер Ирладнец, Тень вспомнил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственное лекарство от похмелья - смерть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The only real cure for a hangover is death.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399987) by [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss). 



> написано по заявке для xylodemon на LJ давным-давно. В названии использована цитата Роберта Бенчли.

Только когда умер Ирландец, Тень вспомнил.

Суини показал Тени трюк с монетой, такой ловкий и незаметный, что тень даже бы и не заметил его, если бы не знал о нем. Теперь же, Суини лежал на плите, а Тень сидел рядом в тишине, выуживая воспоминания разных образов, заполнившие его голову до отказа.

Яркая комната, хрупкая кровать и улыбка, что поделила его лицо пополам, когда Тень пошел за ним следом. Его смех, когда Тень стянул с себя рубашку, едва только Суини потянулся к нему.  Жесткие поцелуи и веснушчатая кожа. Слова, ожившие в теплом дыхании, которые не нужно было повторять снова.

 Монетка Сумасшедшего Суини лежала у него в кармане, Тень вытащил ее, проведя пальцем по краю. Гробовщик нашел его там, застывшего в одной позе, и лишь палец отслеживал все неровности и желобки на золоте монеты.

При звуке своего имени, Тень посмотрел наверх, его туманный взгляд рассеялся, узнав кто стоит перед ним. Он положил монету в карман, прежде чем войти и увидеть тело. 


End file.
